


Goodbye, She Wrote

by LavernaG



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG
Summary: "I keep looking over my shoulder, expecting you to be there. I'm not ready to let go of you." One-Shot.





	Goodbye, She Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> In this little ficlet, Jessica mourns her recently passed husband Frank. Angst warning!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review if you do! :)

"It's so strange. It's been you and me all these years. This doesn't even feel real. I keep looking over my shoulder, expecting you to be there.

"I'm being silly. There's nothing that can change what's happened, I know that. And you know very well that I'm not one to believe in miracles. Sometimes I wish I did.

"I… I feel so empty. The cold throttling feeling in my chest that I felt when I woke up to find your last icy grip around my hand that morning—it hasn't left. I don't think it ever will.

"I imagine you weren't that scared. I was there with you after all. I know I'm never scared when you're around. I mean, I wasn't.

"I'm going to miss your embrace so much. After a long day at school, it'll be hard to go home, knowing that there won't be anyone waiting for me. Grady's leaving again next week. The house'll be so empty. I'm… I'm afraid of being alone.

"Your robe will still be hanging in the closet. Your slippers will be beside the bed. Your pipe will still be standing on the mantelpiece. Your bike will be standing next to the house and your favourite cup will still be in the kitchen cupboard. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to put them away. I'm not ready to let go of you.

"I don't remember ever feeling so lonely. Through hardship and joy you've always been with me. Through the skiing trips and fishing trips, through wartime and even the Russian lessons… I can't describe the safeness I felt whenever you were around.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I've been so happy all these years, and I'm so… thrilled, knowing that you have, too. Even though I couldn't give you a child… We had a beautiful life together.

"Oh, my darling… What am I to do with all my free time now? Who am I going to look after? Who am I going to cook for? Who am I going to talk to? How can I go fishing with just me and Seth there? It won't be the same without you. I don't… I don't know how to… to go on…"

The dew in the grass has soaked her skirt under her knees; she is starting to feel cold. Arduously, Jessica rises from her kneeling position and casts a long despondent look at the new, clean white headstone. With an enormous and painful effort she forces herself to turn and walk across the field of light green grass.

She feels as if all life has ended. So why is the sun still shining?

_The End_


End file.
